Not a long-distance relationship!
by Zokusho
Summary: Aya is definitely not in a long-distance relationship with Yoko. Even worse, not in any kind of a relationship. They aren't even holding hands and hugging like Shino and Alice.
1. Chapter 1

**Kin-iro Mosaic: Not a long-distance relationship! Chapter 1**

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

The twin-tailed girl stood at the board, ignoring the noise and the crowd, with other students bumping into her as they tried to see the rosters. It was the first day of school and everyone had come to see which class they had been placed in.

First, Aya Komichi's heart had sunk and she was frozen in shock. She was in class 2-A. And Yoko was in class 2-C. A different class! She had never been in a different class as Yoko, since elementary school where they became friends.

She recovered a bit and frantic thoughts went through her mind. _"This can't be! It must be a mistake! Maybe there's someone else named Aya Komichi? Or maybe with a similar name, and they've put my name up instead of hers?"_

But, by a chance, there wasn't anyone else with the surname Komichi. So it could not be a mistake.

Next, she got angry. _"How could you do this, Yoko? How could you leave me like this? Did you ask to be in another class? Am I such a burden to you!"_

 _"Maybe if I go to the teachers and ask to be in the same class with Yoko? Should I pray on my knees for that? Or maybe I can bribe them. No, I don't have that kind of money …"_

She turned around, pushed through the crowd, ran into the Ladies' room and locked herself into one of the cubicles. _"How can I get on without her!? I'm so depressed! I just stay here in the toilet until I die."_

She tried to calm down. _"Okay. So be it. They have decided I have to live without Yoko from now on. That means I'll be unhappy for the rest of my life. I will never marry anyone. Maybe I can become a nun or something."_

Within five minutes, she had accepted her fate.

 _"At least Shino and Karen are in my class…"_

Though Karen was one she did _not_ like spending too much time with. Not that she hated Karen, on the contrary, but she was just too energetic for Aya's tastes, much more so than Yoko. And Shino … Shino was a lovely person, but they weren't close friends. And she wouldn't be of much help in the class.

Disheartened, Aya shambled to the second floor, just in time to say a hasty goodbye to Yoko, whom she would never see again. Well, of course she would see her at next break, but that was just how Aya felt at the moment.

In class, Aya found that Shino was useful after all. She sat in front of her, a buffer in between Karen and herself. But that proved to be impossible – because Shino couldn't resist blond hair, and Aya had to switch seats with her in their very first class.

But since it was the first class, there wasn't much real studying yet, just going through schedules, getting the lists of books they needed, and other routine stuff. So after the seat-switching incident, Aya had plenty of time to think. Too much time, in fact. And there was only one thing she was thinking about.

 _"My first class without Yoko…,"_ Aya thought. "Why do I keep thinking about Yoko!?" she groaned, accidently speaking aloud. Some of her classmates turned to look at her, but she didn't notice.

 _"We're not in a long-distance relationship…"_

 _"…why do I think of relationships and Yoko!?"_ she groaned in her mind, and blushed even brighter. She also remembered what she had been thinking before: never marrying, and becoming a nun. Just because she couldn't have Yoko –

"What? We are both girls!" she gasped. Another odd look from her classmates went unnoticed again.

"Two girls is okay, Ayaya!" Karen suddenly shouted, though she had seemingly been asleep. Was that … sleep shouting? Aya blushed, and Karen got reprimanded by their scary homeroom teacher, Kuzehashi.

After the long, long hour was finally over, it took Aya about five seconds to get into Yoko's classroom.

"I just came to see Alice! Don't get the wrong idea!" she yelled at Yoko without thinking.

"Uh, what?" Yoko asked.

"N-never mind!" Aya yelled, realizing how odd that must have sounded. Fortunately Yoko was Yoko, and seemed not to mind – or maybe she just forgot about it, since everyone had a lot to talk about after being apart for over an hour.

Shino and Alice were all over each other again, that is, holding hands. Aya envied them, because there was no way she could hold Yoko's hand in public. It's not normal for two girls to hold hands, was Aya's conviction. _"Well, except for Shino and Alice, they are different!"_ she thought. _"I mean, normal! … but different."_

There was something wrong in that logic, but she forgot about it as they started to discuss the introductions. Alice had mostly just talked about Shino, and Karen's overly long introduction had made Kuzehashi-sensei angry _again_.

"What did she do to make her angry the first time?" Yoko asked.

Before Aya could stop Karen, she opened her big mouth. Fortunately, what came out was, "I can't remember!"

"She was asleep in class, and shouted something in her sleep," Aya explained. And she was fortunate again, because the others didn't think of asking _what_ Karen had shouted and why.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

So the rest of the day went by – very slowly. As the last class was ending, Aya thought, _"I took Yoko for granted. She sat behind me last year and I always just buried my face into a book and mostly ignored her. I never realized how much I would miss her…"_

Also, seeing Shino and Alice all over each other at every break and even after school made Aya more and more jealous. _"How come I never get to hold hands with Yoko? We never touch each other. I want to hold hands, to hug, and to kis– no, stop! I can't even think of that."_

She already knew why they didn't. Because it was "not normal". Yet Shino and Alice made it look so normal. And Karen … well, for Karen everything was allowed, it seemed. She had even tried to kiss Shino today – yeah, well, she was demonstrating something called "duckface", but still.

"I wish I was English," Aya sighed.

"You do!?" Karen shouted. "But you are so _cool_!"

"Thanks … I guess," she sighed in reply. But Aya didn't want to be _cool_. She wanted to be cute, cheerful, funny, and talkative – and to hold hands with Yoko.

"English are rude! And arrogant, and pushy," Karen explained, forgetting that she was half-English herself.

 _"They are also touchy-feely, hugging and kissing each other all the time,"_ Aya said. Compared to Japanese people, anyway. She didn't really say that aloud, because it would have been way too embarrassing. So she only sighed deeply again.

"Nah, Aya must have black hair!" Yoko declared.

"It was not about hair color!" Aya groaned.

"No! I think everyone should have blonde hair!" Shino protested.

It turned into a lively discussion – or an argument – about hair colors.

"I like red hair," Aya muttered. Yoko didn't hear her over the others, but she still blushed brightly, realizing what she had just blurted out.

She wished Yoko _had_ heard her – there was no way she could ever say that again!

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Days went by, and turned into weeks, and still everything was as usual. Nothing wrong with that, except that Aya was still not getting any hugs nor holding hands with Yoko.

"Does she think I don't like hugging or holding hands? That I don't need it? That I don't like her in that way?" she asked. "But today I'm going to do it!" she said, aloud. Of course she was alone, in the bathroom of her home, and talking only to the mirror – otherwise she would have never said something like this aloud. Granted, nobody would have known what she was talking about. The confession. Today, she would finally tell Yoko how much she liked her!

Her confidence collapsed as soon as she saw Yoko on the street. Quietly – well, Aya was quiet, Yoko was talking, as usual – they walked into school. _Not_ holding hands.

And then Aya and Yoko were separated, as usual. During the short breaks and the lunch break there was always too much other people present and no opportunity to talk to Yoko.

As the bell rang, Aya packed her things and rushed into class 2-C, followed by Alice and Karen. All her friends were there waiting for them. Before they would leave, Aya gathered all her courage, and yelled, "Y-Yoko! I have to talk you about … something! In private!"

"Sure. You guys go ahead; we'll be there in a minute!" Yoko said to the others.

After everyone was gone, Aya closed the door and turned to Yoko. She could have cut the tension with a knife, at least her own tension. She couldn't bear to look directly at Yoko so she had no idea how nervous she was.

"All these days in a different class made me think …" Aya whispered.

"Oh, what about?" Yoko asked.

"Y-you know, we have … never … you know. O-or I don't remember … that we ever did … so … so, if you don't mind … I mean, if it's okay with you … so, if we could …" Aya stuttered.

Now Yoko just stared at her without saying anything, which made Aya even more flustered. She couldn't look at Yoko – if she had, she would have noticed that she was just puzzled, not hesitant.

"S-so … can we do it? And I do understand if you don't want to!" Aya gasped, feeling almost out of breath. Her entire face was burning and she knew she was red as a tomato.

"Well, this is a bit sudden … and we are still underage, high school girls," Yoko said quietly. "But I am a bit curious myself … so, if you really want to, I guess we could try!"

Surprised, Aya raised her head. What Yoko has said sounded a bit odd. "W-what does our age have to do with it?!" she asked.

"So you don't you think we should wait? That we are old enough for that?" Yoko asked, winking an eye.

Aya was getting even more confused. "Wait? Why? Isn't it completely normal for two friends to …"

Aya's jaw fell open as she realized that Yoko was talking about something _totally_ different to what Aya had had in her mind. And that she had forgotten to tell her _what_ exactly she had been thinking.

"H-h-h …" Aya tried to speak, but now all the words seemed to get stuck in her throat.

"I never thought Aya-chan would be so bold!" Yoko chirped in admiration. "I thought I would have to take the initiative at some point. So, what I'm trying to say … sure. I guess we can move up to those things. It's not like we're getting any younger, ha ha!"

"G-ghh!" was all Aya could get out.

"But we can't do it here, obviously!" Yoko noted, looking around. "So, is it my place or yours?" she whispered loudly, patting her eyelids at Aya.

"G-glmph," Aya gasped, trying to shake her head, but even that came out only as a tremble. Also, her knees were about to give way. She stumbled towards Yoko who caught her in her arms.

By accident, Aya was now where she had _wanted_ to be in the first place. But Yoko had completely misunderstood her and she was unable to tell! Yoko's soft boobs against her body, and her face almost in Yoko's cleavage – though it was chastely covered by the school uniform – didn't make it any easier.

"Whoa!" Yoko yelped. "You really want to do it here? But what if a janitor barges in just when were going at it?"

"Guh!" Aya gasped. No, that didn't come out right. Now the syllables were getting mixed.

"You're so naughty, Aya."

"Hug! Hug! I only wanted to ask for a HUG!" Aya shouted, finally regaining control of her voice.

Yoko laughed and squeezed Aya tighter against herself. "I know. I was only joking!"

Aya let out a huge sigh of relief and relaxed on Yoko's arms, burying her face into her neck. "Thank God …"

Yoko patted Aya's back gently. "Of course you can hug me at any time. There's no need to ask."

"I will kill you if you tell the others about this!" Aya muttered.

All too soon, Yoko stopped the hug and let her go. Instinctively, Aya took a couple of step backwards, to maintain her usual comfort zone.

They took their bags and were about to leave. But Aya didn't move an inch. Yoko turned around. "Are we going?"

"Just one more thing! I need to say, I …" Aya gasped. "I … I love … I love y-y- … yoghurt!"

Damn it. She had said _love,_ which was a much too strong a word to be used yet – although probably true – and now she was distracted.

"Oh, do you?" Yoko said, glancing at her. "Well, I think it's a bit too sour for me. Though they say it's good for you."

"No, I mean I like yo-, yodeling!"

"What?" Yoko asked, looking puzzled. "That weird high-pitched singing from … from wherever it was?"

"No! Not that! Yo- … Yo-yo- …"

"You mean that round thing in a string? I used to have one. The first time I tried to do a trick, I hit my head. Real hard, too. Never wanted to even touch the thing afterwards. I think I gave it away to some other kid," Yoko reminisced, rubbing her head at where she had been hit.

"I like Y-y-yoga! No, Yo-kohama! I mean … yolk! … Yongberries! … Yosemite …"

Then, Aya was again out of breath – or perhaps words starting with "Yo-," and stopped. Since when it had became so hard to just say "You" or "Yoko"? And by the look of things, Yoko _still_ didn't get it. _"Even you can't be this dumb!"_ Aya screamed, in her mind.

But Yoko laughed and winked an eye. "Sorry, I was just teasing. I know you wanted to say, 'I like you'. And I like you too, Aya! You are my best friend!" she announced.

So there it was. Friend. Friend! The dreaded word, "FRIEND". It hit Aya's brain like a thousand yo-yo's swinging at the speed of sound.

With a great effort, Aya gasped, "ExcusemeIhavetogobyebye!," and dashed around Yoko and out of the door, slamming it close behind her.

Fearing Yoko would follow her, Aya turned a few corners and ran down the stairs in the other wing of the school, a route they normally didn't use.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

She only stopped when she was at home, in her own room, and slumped onto the floor.

 _"So this is how getting friend-zoned feels like,"_ Aya thought. _"But of course she wants to be my friend. Just a friend. She doesn't like girls, she likes boys. She's going to date boys, then she's going to marry a boy. What I was thinking? As if two girls could be together. That happens only in manga and anime …"_

The kind of which Aya owned. Just a few, carefully stored into a locked drawer in her desk. Thanks to internet shopping, she had acquired some – rather tame – yuri merchandise. Aya would never have had the courage to go into a store and buy things like that.

At the moment, those were the last things she wanted to see. "I'll throw it all into the trash! I started this wishful thinking, as if something could really happen … because of that stuff. Gosh, I was so stupid…" Aya muttered.

She realized it was dinner time soon and forced the tears to stop. No use of crying over something that can never happen. _"Better to get used to being sad and lonely. That's how it'll be for the rest of my life."_

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Meanwhile, Yoko was also at home, fiddling with her cell phone and thinking of calling Aya. The hug and the discussion … as if something had been left unfinished. What had Aya really meant? Had she actually been serious?

Yoko had a pile of homework to do and she had to stop thinking about Aya if she wanted to get anything done. "Ah well. We can talk tomorrow. She's not mad at me, I hope?"

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

I started this only because there were no Kin-iro Mosaic fics and I wanted to be the first. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Kin-iro Mosaic: Not a long-distance relationship! Chapter 2**

Darn. The anime seems to escalate faster than any fic. And they already had the beach episode and stuff. Anyway, here's another chapter.

'デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

"Hi, Aya!"

"Oh. Hi," Aya said quietly.

Yoko started walking beside her. "Are you okay?"

"Of course," Aya answered automatically. Which meant, _"Of course I'm not okay!"_ But Yoko couldn't see it. _"How dumb can she be?"_ Aya sighed in her mind.

Yoko stared at her for a while. But Aya didn't look any different than usual. She always had that "stiff upper lip" and she never spoke very much. Nothing out of the ordinary. So Yoko decided she was probably okay. Besides, she _said_ she was okay, didn't she?

"Good!" Yoko said, smiling. "I had this odd thought that you were angry about yesterday, somehow. But then again, I couldn't think of a reason why you would be."

"No, I'm not angry," Aya answered. This was true, actually. Aya wasn't angry at her … _friend_. It was not Yoko's fault she didn't have feelings for Aya. Not feelings like _that_ , anyway. No, Aya was just disappointed, sad, lonely, and heartbroken.

Nothing new in that.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Aya never mentioned the incident again and she never asked Yoko to hug her. That would have only brought more pain. To be so close to someone whom she would never have – nope!

Sometimes, Aya even managed to smile and laugh. And their group of friends did have lots of fun together during these long weeks, which turned into months. However she felt, at least things were never boring.

Slowly, Yoko began to notice something wasn't quite right. As if there was now a wall in between them. Normally, if they had a fight, Aya would forgive her in a day or two. But somehow, this time – not that Yoko remembered why they had had a fight in the first place – didn't seem to go away completely.

Yoko noticed that Aya didn't touch her any more. She used to tickle torture her and to smack her on the head now and then. What made it difficult was things were _almost_ normal. Aya talked to her, they visited each other's house, and they went shopping together… So what was this empty feeling Yoko sometimes had?

Finally came the last day of school, and the start of summer vacation.

When they were leaving the school, Aya heard about the plans.

"We're going to the beach!" Karen yelled in the yard, so loud that the entire school could probably hear.

A drop of something red fell onto the floor. Aya yelped and started a frantic search of a handkerchief, because that drop had come off of her sudden nosebleed. The chain of thought that had caused it was: they were going to beach – they would be wearing bikinis – Yoko would be wearing a bikini.

This was silly, because Yoko and Aya had even _bathed_ together, in the nude, though there was a long time from the last bath like that. So how could the thought of Yoko actually _wearing_ something be worse? Or better, depending on how you view it.

"But guess what!" Karen continued, after Shino had handed Aya a bunch of napkins and the worst bleeding had been quenched.

"What?" Shino asked.

"No, guess what!"

"Oh."

Shino thought about it a while, and then said, "It's a British beach?"

Karen rolled her eyes. "I don't even know what that is."

"It's cold, windy, and rains all the time?" Alice guessed, knowing the weather patterns of her home country.

"Umm … everyone in there has blonde hair?" Shino suggested. Her cheeks blushed and her eyes shone with excitement.

The others looked at each other, and started laughing. "But only Alice and Karen would get in, then?" Yoko noted.

"Oh no!" Shino gasped. "But I want to go too! Can I wear a wig?"

"You made up the British beach! It does not exist. Anyway, we are going to a _private_ beach!" Karen announced.

"Whoa!" – "What's that?" – "Private?" the others talked over each other.

"You mean it is a nudist beach?" Shino asked innocently.

Aya quickly grabbed another napkin, just in case. Somehow the thought of Yoko taking _off_ a bikini now felt like the most arousing thing she could ever think of. Aya knew she wouldn't be able to handle this trip!

"Not really, no. We have one of my family's summer cottages to ourselves. In two weeks from now. We can stay as many nights as we want. And it has a private beach," Karen explained.

While the rest of them were thinking about someone's family having summer cottages with private beaches – and not even one cottage, but _many_ , Aya frantically thought of something to say. "I-I can't go!" she gasped.

"Aww, why not?" Yoko asked, looking disappointed. Or maybe it was just Aya's imagination that she looked disappointed. After all, Yoko had plenty of other _friends_ too and obviously she wouldn't be missing Aya if her other _friends_ were there.

"I-I don't have a swimsuit," Aya explained.

"It's okay. Karen said we can go in the nude," Shino chirped.

"No, I didn't!" Karen corrected her.

"Well, then I will make you a swimsuit!" Shino suggested.

"No, thanks!" Aya quickly gasped. While Shino's creations mostly looked amazing, they didn't seem comfortable. A swimsuit or bikini made by Shino … nope.

"Why don't we go buy a swimsuit, then?" Alice suggested. "I think I need one as well, since I've grown so much taller."

The others looked at her. "I have!" Alice exclaimed. "Three millimeters! Shino's mom measured it."

"The main thing is we're finally going to a beach! Looking forward to it, Aya!" Yoko chirped, and winked an eye at the twin-tailed girl.

This made Aya's heart – and brain – race. _"She's looking forward to spending time with me?! … at a beach … in a bikini … spreading sunscreen on their bodies … skinny-dipping … bathing … and afterwards – no, no! Friend! Friend, friend, she said! She's my friend! Just a friend!"_

"SorryIgottogoseeyoulater!" Aya yelled, turned around and ran away, because she thought she was about to burst into tears _and_ a nosebleed, or whatever.

"Hey, don't you want to go to buy a bikini with me …" Yoko started saying, but Aya couldn't hear her any more.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

That evening, Aya's phone rang as she was sitting at her desk and doing homework. She felt so sad just doing homework on the first night of summer vacation, but Aya didn't have anything else to do.

Nothing unusual in a phone call, but she nearly dropped it when she saw who was calling.

Yoko.

There was nothing unusual in that either. Yoko had called her plenty of times … except that no, she had not! Since that incident at school three months ago, she had called a lot less. How did she know Aya didn't want to be called? And was it already three months? Three months of misery and loneliness…

"Well, I didn't want to be called … no, I wanted to be called! No – I don't know!"

Then the phone stopped ringing. "No, don't give up!" Aya yelled at her phone. "I wanted to answer!"

Aya soon realized that that was not only stupid but also totally useless. Yoko would not hear her because she didn't answer the phone.

She could not bring her finger to tap on the call-back icon. "I wouldn't know what to say..."

Then the phone actually slipped from her fingers as it rang _again_.

Frantically, she dove under the table to grab the phone and banged her head onto the table as she came back. "Oww!" she yelled into the phone and rubbed her head. As she was fumbling, she had also accidentally answered the call.

"Aya? Are you okay?" Yoko's voice said.

"Perfect! Fine!" Aya gasped.

"I wanted to ask you to go shopping with me tomorrow. I need a new bik- … swimsuit as well. I found out all my old swimsuits are too small for my boobs."

All Aya managed to reply with was a weird snort or a gurgle. Yoko's boobs always had this certain effect on her. _"Why did you start talking about your boobs!?"_ Aya groaned. Not aloud, though – that wasn't something she could say to a _friend_.

"So, how about it? Do you want to go to the local mall or should we go downtown?"

Local mall was pretty good, with several shops carrying swimsuits. "L-local mall is fine!" Aya managed to gasp. "I mean, sure, why not! I'll … tag along."

"We are getting you a swimsuit too, remember that!"

"Fine…if you insist," Aya sighed. It was just two _friends_ going shopping. So why did her heart beat so fast? It's not like they will go into the same fitting room and get naked together and –

"I'll come to get you around half past nine a.m., okay?"

"O-okay," Aya replied, and closed the phone.

"Why does she have to come to get me? It's not a date! Definitely, absolutely not," Aya sighed. "And what should I wear? What would Yoko like to see – ..."

Then she remembered.

"Oh. We are _friends_ …" Aya's heart sunk. "She doesn't care whatever I wear. She doesn't see me like that."

"Friend."

Such a bittersweet word. Aya had many friends whom she adored, but then there was this _friend_ who was _only_ a friend. And she knew tomorrow wouldn't change the fact. So, there was no reason to cry, she told herself. A few tears didn't seem to listen to reason, though, and trickled down her cheeks.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Regardless, tomorrow morning Aya got up early and spent some time to groom her hair and to select a pretty dress. "Well, if Yoko doesn't look, maybe some other cute red-haired genki girl with big boobs will..."

But Aya didn't really want anyone else. And if she looked too pretty, there was a danger that _boys_ would hit on her. How disgusting. She shivered a bit at the thought. "Eww, boys!"

Aya knew she was not attracted to boys at all. "Does this mean I am a lesbian?" she asked her image in the mirror. "I don't know if I like girls, but I like Yoko ..."

The sound of the doorbell interrupted her deep thoughts, on which she had spent much too time for. "What?! No, not yet! I'm not ready yet!"

Aya was still in her underwear. As she heard her mom opening the door and Yoko greeting her, she frantically began to put her dress on. Being too hasty, she somehow got stuck and couldn't find the sleeves nor the neckline. Yoko, being Yoko, kicked her shoes off, rushed upstairs and barged into Aya's room without even knocking.

At that point, Aya knew today would be full of embarrassing moments. The first sight Yoko was greeted with was half-dressed Aya, blindly stumbling about with a dress stuck on her upper body.

"Stop laughing and help me!" Aya groaned.

"Sorry, but that just is so funny!" Yoko explained. "Oh, you got character printed panties?"

Aya let out a muffled scream and wriggled as Yoko tried to help her with the dress. Finally, Aya's got her head and hands out and quickly pulled the hem down.

"Nice dress, though," Yoko said, making Aya blush even brighter.

"T-thanks..." Aya gasped. Just a _friendly_ compliment from a _friend_? "Anyway, should we go? Oh, but where are my manners? Do you want a cup of tea or something?"

"Nah, let's have something at the mall. My treat."

"No, I'll pay for myself!" Aya quickly replied. Wouldn't be right for a _friend_ to pay for her _friend_. Had this been a date, then perhaps ... but it was not.

So they day was not only going to be embarrassing but also sad.

"What a nice weather," Yoko said when they got outside. Indeed it was, but even the sunshine couldn't make Aya's gloom go away.

A short train trip later they got to the mall. There was some commotion at the entrance – a golden-haired girl was yelling in English and shaking her fist at the doors, while other customers kept a respectable distance.

"Ayaya! Yoko!" the girl yelled when she saw them. "These doors don't open for foreigners!"

"Oh, it's Karen..." Aya sighed. "I bet Shino and Alice are here as well."

Aya was more relieved than annoyed. _"For once I'm glad I am not alone with Yoko…"_ she thought. Nothing wrong in being with Yoko, but Aya was always afraid of collapsing and ruining their _friendship_ with a tearful, desperate confession or something like that. _"Maybe a long-distance relationship would actually suit us better…"_ she thought. _"When high school is over, I can leave for a far away college and never see her again. Maybe the pain will then go away…"_

"Why the frown, Ayaya?" Karen asked, making Aya twitch.

"Nothing! I mean, try backing away from the doors?" Aya said, trying to change the subject.

"Hmm," Karen muttered, and took a few steps backwards. "Now what?"

"Try again?"

Karen stepped forward again, and the automatic doors slid open.

"Whoa!" Karen exclaimed. "But I still think the doors don't like blond hair or something."

"But I got in easily," Alice remarked. She and Shino were just inside, waiting for Karen.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Shino asked as they all went in.

"We came to buy bikinis for Aya!" Yoko said, loudly, so that people turned to look at them. Aya turned as red as a tomato. "Not bikinis!" Aya groaned. "I mean, not necessarily ... I need a swimsuit."

"We too," Shino said. "I offered to make Alice a swimsuit, but she said she doesn't want to be a burden..."

"She's just afraid that she would drown," Yoko blurted out, before Aya had a chance to kick her.

Fortunately Shino didn't seem to listen, being enthralled by Alice's golden hair again.

"Why don't we go buy bikinis together?" Karen suggested.

"Swimsuits..." Aya muttered.

But she ended up trying on bikinis since everyone insisted. Yoko complimented on each one, and even tried to take pictures, but it was ultimately Shino's advice she listened to. She knew at least something about fashion, apparently, being a dressmaker and her sister a model.

Since everyone was there, Aya didn't have any time alone with Yoko that day. They all went to fast food restaurant, instead of cake and a cup of tea or something with Yoko that Aya had had in mind.

All day, there was also this feeling that Yoko wanted to talk to her, in private. Or maybe it was just a reflection. Aya certainly wanted to talk about something – but it was something she couldn't talk about. To a _friend_.

It made her worry about next weekend when they would go to Karen's cottage. Two nights with Yoko ... well, everyone else would be there too ... but still.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

There's probably just a couple of chapters more for this fic... The anime season is also about to end. By the looks of it the last episode will be about Alice and Shino (and maybe a bit about Karen) since Alice and Karen went to England, no Ayayoko.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kin-iro Mosaic: Not a long-distance relationship! Chapter 3**

'デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Aya sighed deeply. Then, she flinched and quickly looked around. But none of the others were here yet. This was supposed to be a happy holiday trip, spending time with her dearest _friends_ … she didn't want the others to grill her with questions about her mood.

She was wearing a floral dress, a wide-brimmed straw hat, and sunglasses. The others wouldn't see her expression. Also she wasn't usually as merry as Shino or Karen … or Yoko. _"Damn it, I have to enjoy this trip!"_ she groaned to herself. _"Nothing has really changed, has it? So why am I so unhappy?"_

A rhetorical question, and she already knew the answer.

"Aya!"

Her heart skipped a beat and she turned around. She didn't even realize she took the sunglasses off to get a better look at Yoko. She was wearing a white T-shirt and denim shorts, and carried a shoulder bag. "Hi, Yoko," Aya said quietly.

"So, aren't you excited? I wonder what the cabin is like? Maybe it's huuuge and has an outdoors bath. Or a Jacuzzi! Or, or, maybe the fridge is full of Kobe beef, caviar, and other expensive stuff!" Yoko speculated.

"I don't think it's anything as fancy as that…"

"Maybe there's champagne!"

"We are still underage…"

Drinking alcohol with Yoko? That would be very dangerous. Aya didn't know what she would do if her inhibitions were reduced.

At least Yoko was back to her usual self. So energetic and cheerful. Just the way Aya _loved_ … no, no! Wrong word! The one she shouldn't even think about.

She became aware that Yoko had stopped talking and was now looking at her. "Uh, so, …" Aya began, trying to think of something to say. Fortunately they were interrupted by Karen, Alice, and Shino, who saw them and started yelling their names.

"The train is soon here. We'd better go," Yoko said. "Let's race to the platform!"

"No, that's dangerous –" but nobody listened to Aya. Karen and Yoko had already dashed off, leaving the others frozen in surprise.

Aya, Alice, and Shino were out of breath when they reached the platform – having, of course, lost the race.

"Why did we run, anyway?" Aya groaned.

"I want to get there and have fun as fast as possible!" Yoko exclaimed.

"The train isn't even here yet and it's ten minutes to departure…"

Unfazed, Yoko shrugged her shoulders, and asked, "What snacks did you bring?"

That was something Aya had not thought about. "Oh. You always have room …" she muttered. "I only brought a bottle of ice tea. I didn't think – oh, is there a store near the place? I didn't bring any food!"

"Whaaaat?" Yoko yelled. "I'm going to starve!"

"Didn't _you_ bring anything then?" Aya muttered.

"I didn't bring any food!" Shino chirped. "Neither did I…" Alice gasped.

"No worries! I have a bag of crisps!" Karen announced, showing them a very small bag. "Salt and vinegar. Very English!"

"So all we have is a small bag of crisps and a bottle of ice tea? We _are_ actually going to starve!" Aya groaned.

"There is a store nearby. And mom and dad were there yesterday and they said they've arranged something for us," Karen explained.

"We're saved!" Yoko shouted.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Barely fifteen minutes in the train, Karen took out the small bag of crisps she had. "Snacks! Oh yeah!" Yoko exclaimed and started to grapple for it.

"Tmhere's almwawys mroom!" Yoko exclaimed, mouth full of crisps, patting her tummy.

"I can eat as much as I want and I never gain weight!" Karen boasted, and pushed a handful of them in.

Aya glared at them. She had weighed herself this morning. She had only gained one kilogram but even that felt bad. And she never seemed to gain weight at the right places. Like Yoko … _"Damn it, why do I always end up thinking about her boobs!"_ she groaned silently.

"I'm getting thirsty, though. Could I have a sip?" Yoko asked, turning to Aya.

"A sip? What? Oh, the ice tea …" Aya said, and took the bottle out. "– b-but I didn't bring any cups!" Aya gasped.

"Why a cup?" Yoko asked, snatched the bottle off Aya's hands, cracked the top open and took a gulp.

So completely unaware of the very basic concepts of romance. Well, in the world of anime and manga, that is, Aya thought, and struggled to avoid turning beet red. Sipping from the same cup or bottle is the _indirect kiss._

Then, Karen snatched the bottle next and lifted it onto her lips before Aya could react.

She was left staring, with her mouth open. Neither Yoko nor Karen seemed to have any idea what they had just done. Shino and Alice seemed equally unaware of what had just happened. Actually, they were sleeping, their heads resting against each other's.

Yoko was handing the bottle back to Aya, but she got up and stormed away, muttering something about going to the toilet.

When she had calmed down, and got back a few minutes later, Yoko and Karen had their noses against the window, and yelling "The Sea! The Sea!"

 _"So innocent,"_ Aya thought, and smiled a bit. Maybe Yoko was still too young for …? No, it wasn't that. She _must_ have realized how Aya felt. How Aya always became flustered in her presence. How hard for her it was to ask for a hug. And still she had said they are _friends_.

No, there was absolutely no hope for Aya. It would be better to just forget about all of that and have fun on this trip.

Just under two years to go, before they would be separated forever. The memories would have to last for the rest of Aya's life.

So she fished out the camera she had brought and started taking pictures.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

The weather was nice, especially now that the trees shaded them

They were walking along a dirt road. "Are you sure we're not lost?" Aya asked.

"Nah, we are already in the area. All of these woods belong to my family," Karen replied casually.

"What? All this? We've walked three miles already!" Alice gasped.

"It's not three miles, more like one... But don't you have any neighbors?" Aya asked.

Indeed, they had seen not a single house or cabin for a long time, and there had been no back roads.

"Nope. I said it was a private place. We can make as much noise we want to and do whatever we want!" Alice announced.

"Like, skinny-dipping?" Shino suggested.

Reflexively, Aya took a handkerchief she kept ready in her pocket just for situations like this, before the shock even hit her. _"Why did Shino come up with THAT of all things?!"_ she groaned silently. Just when Aya had successfully forgotten about it!

"Sure. The place is just around that corner, so let's go right now!" Karen yelled. "The last one in the water is a rotten egg!"

All the others were now shocked. Karen dropped her bags, and started running, at the same time dropping off her clothes piece by piece.

Yoko was the first to follow.

"Not another race," Aya groaned.

"Wait! I can't run in this…" Shino called. She was again over-dressed for a trip like this, wearing a long gown and carrying a parasol. "Let's not do it, Shino," Alice pleaded. "It's too embarrassing …"

Aya desperately wanted to follow Yoko and Karen, but she simply couldn't. No Japanese girl could ever be that spontaneous and crazy. Well, apparently except for Yoko. She sighed deeply. This was yet another reason why they would never become a pair. Aya was too boring for her. Yoko needs someone more energetic, more fun.

And apparently Yoko had found someone like that. When the others got to the beach, Karen and Yoko were knee-deep in the sea, splashing water at each other. To Aya's relief, and to the relief of her easily-bleeding nose, neither had actually stripped all of their clothes off. Karen was wearing a bikini – had she worn it under her clothes? – and Yoko still had her T-shirt and shorts on.

Also, there was this amazing cabin in here. Or not really a cabin as such. It was more like a _mansion_. Two floors, probably at least four bedrooms, a huge porch with barbeque equipment … and a Jacuzzi? And an outside bath in the yard. And a sandy beach. Aya quickly took pictures of the girls, namely Yoko, playing in the water, before turning her camera at the wonders of the "cabin".

"Wow…" was all Alice could say. Shino was speechless – or out of breath.

"Hey you three rotten eggs, take off your clothes and join us!" Karen shouted.

"But it's embarrassing…" Shino sighed, putting Aya's thoughts into words.

Since this was the last time Aya would have fun in her entire life, well, not really, but she felt a bit like that, she asked, "Is there a place where we can change?"

Karen gestured towards the house. "Just choose whatever room you want … there's plenty. The key is in my bag over there."

Aya chose a bathroom, since it had a mirror. Or maybe it had been a mistake. It was already embarrassing and now Aya could also see herself. Her pathetically pale and skinny body with no breasts to mention. She considered wrapping herself into a towel and wearing the hat again, but that would only make it more obvious.

So, she bravely walked outside in her blue bikini, with the still folded towel and her camera in hand. Shino and Alice were wearing more modest swimsuits.

Karen was singing something in English, and staring at Aya. Some old song, with a vaguely familiar melody. Fortunately Aya didn't understand the words of _"Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini,"_ or she would've been even more embarrassed.

"Don't worry, you look great!" Yoko yelled. This was otherwise a nice compliment, except that now everybody turned to stare at Aya and that made her blush brightly.

"Aren't you going to change?" Aya replied, to change the subject.

"Nah, I think I'll go commando, since it is allowed here," Yoko announced, and started taking her T-shirt off.

"No, you can't do that!" Aya gasped.

"Only joking. I was wearing my bikini under these," Yoko explained, and threw off her shirt and shorts. Indeed, Yoko was wearing that red bikini she had bought. She filled it much better than Aya, of course.

Aya remembered her camera and quickly snapped a photo. "Want me to pose?" Yoko asked, and came closer.

 _"YES!"_ Aya screamed. Or, she would have done that, but of course it was impossible for her to say it. So she kept silent and kept pointing the camera at Yoko.

"Your photos will be blurry if you shake it like that," Yoko remarked, and winked at Aya.

"S-sorry!" Aya gasped. She couldn't really explain why her hands were trembling. "I-it just makes me nervous when I try to take a photo! What if the photo doesn't do you justice?"

"It's a digital camera, isn't it? Just take a beep-load of pictures and delete the bad ones," Yoko suggested. "Want me to lie down on the sand?"

Aya wanted _every_ angle she could get, actually. And a beep-load, whatever that meant, of everything. All she managed was a nod, though.

Shino and Alice stood nearby, watching the spectacle. "Why is she shooting only Yoko?" Shino wondered.

"Umm…" Alice muttered. She didn't really want to say what she had begun to suspect.

"After all, there are two _blonde_ girls in here! She could take pictures of Yoko at any time," Shino continued.

"Too bad we didn't bring a camera," Alice said. Actually she was relieved, because Shino would have taken pictures all the time. Just like Aya was doing.

After fifteen minutes, Yoko was getting tired. "How long are you going to take pictures?"

"Sorry, I was carried away somehow! You can go and have fun," Aya said, placed the camera down and sat down on her towel.

"Aren't you coming? The water is great!"

"No, I'm going inside soon. If I stay here much longer, I'll burn."

"Shino said she brought sunscreen. Want me to spread it on you?"

Aya didn't have any tissues with her. Even the _thought_ of having Yoko's hands all over her near-nude body almost made her nose bleed. Having Yoko actually touch her like that…she couldn't handle it! "N-no thanks! It's too hot anyway. I'll just go insi–"

She was interrupted, as Yoko bent down and lifted her onto her arms, and started carrying her. Aya was so surprised that she couldn't resist a bit even if she had wanted to. At first, she thought Yoko would carry her inside and have her way with her. "Be gentle with me!" she gasped.

But then Yoko threw her off, and she landed into the water. Aya had failed to notice that they were walking into the water, not into the house. This was understandable because she had forgotten everything else when being carried by Yoko.

Water was indeed nice. Refreshingly cool, but not too cold. But it was also very wet. And Aya couldn't breather under its surface and she had momentarily forgotten how to swim, or to even float. Yet, she didn't panic. Yoko would rescue her if she drowned…

"Ayaya?" Karen yelled. She then put her face into the water, and shouted again. Aya, who was still underwater, could hear a voice calling her "Ayaya". She knew it was Karen though it sounded really weird.

Aya surfaced. She could have stayed much longer but she didn't want the others to panic.

"Oh. You threw me in," she sighed.

"Such a mild reaction?" Yoko asked.

"Well, I thought you would – I-I mean … never mind!"

Usually, Aya would have punished Yoko at this point by tickling until she would surrender. But it was too embarrassing at this state of being not dressed much at all. She felt her cheeks burning – she remembered the time they had swapped clothes and Yoko had wrestled with her in just her underwear. That had been _very_ enjoyable…

"What, Aya?" she heard Yoko asking.

"I said never mind!" Aya groaned and splashed water at Yoko.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

A couple of hours later, tired and hungry, they went inside.

"Which way is the kitchen?" Aya asked.

"Oh, it's down the hallway. That's the library – it's two stories high, by the way – the greenhouse is that way, that I think is the second living room, the wine cellar is down those stairs but I think it's locked, that's the dining room, and that room … not sure what that was for, but it is there. That's a toilet and that's one of the bathrooms. There are more bedrooms over there. The servants' wing is over there, past the kitchen," Karen explained while they walked. "Too bad we couldn't get the big cabin, this one will have to do."

It did not turn out to be quite that extravagant. Yoko opened the "library" door and it turned out to be just a closet, and some of the other things Karen had mentioned didn't really exist. And her family didn't actually own any other cabins.

Still, it was bigger than any of their houses.

And when they finally found the kitchen, they also found Kobe beef in the fridge.

While Shino and Alice handled the cooking, Aya was had Yoko's hands spreading lotion on her body after all. But the experience was more painful than pleasant, since it was her burned shoulders that were being treated in the bathroom. Aya bit her lip and tried not to yell out in pain. Whatever the stuff Karen had brought was, it stung like Hell.

"You do burn easily... Sorry we didn't take it seriously," Yoko said.

"Oww … no, it's my fault! I should have allowed you to spread – I mean I should have used sunscreen!" Aya grunted.

Alice popped her head in. "Are you done? Dinner is ready. Shino is changing to her white tie."

Except for Karen, who had a vague idea, they didn't know what "white tie" meant and Alice had to explain it in plain Japanese.

"Sorry, I didn't bring a dress like that! I didn't know it was required!" Aya gasped.

"It's not required," Alice sighed. "That's just Shino…"

"Imagine me in a dress!" Yoko chirped. "I think I'd look silly."

 _"No, you would look gorgeous!"_ Aya thought.

At least the dinner looked gorgeous, if not the diners.

Afterwards, bellies full, having traveled and played on the beach all day, they were getting sleepy. Shino was almost sleeping on her last slice of beef and Yoko had a big, infectious yawn.

Aya was too tired to get flustered by the bathing arrangements, besides; she couldn't bear to go with her sunburns. So she just shambled into one of the bathrooms, washed herself and changed into her pajamas.

"Ah, there you are, Ayaya. There are only four bedrooms, so two of us will have to share –" Karen started to explain.

"ONLY four bedrooms!?" Aya gasped.

"I'll share! I want to sleep with Alice!" Shino yelled.

"I was just about to say – uh, I mean, I-I wouldn't mind! Sharing, I mean … Alice and Shino can both have their own bedroom!" Aya muttered.

"But I want to sleep with Shino!" Alice chirped.

Of course she would. That meant Aya would not get to sleep with Yoko. Unconsciously, her shoulders slumped.

"What's the matter, Aya? Did you want to sleep with me?" Yoko asked, slapping Aya's back.

"Owww!" Aya yelled.

"Oops, sorry!" Yoko said, having forgotten about Aya's burns.

"Of course not!" Aya groaned, when she could speak again. Then, she turned beet red. "I mean … maybe … if there aren't enough futons ... it would be okay! I wouldn't mind then."

"But there's plenty of futons!" Karen exclaimed. "There's even more in the closets. Everyone can have their own bed. Oh, and I think there's two extra bedrooms in the attic…"

Shino and Alice stared at her, eyes wide open. "But that's not fun!" Shino moaned. "I want to sleep together with _everyone!_ "

Everyone looked at each other, then at Shino.

So they ended up using only one bedroom, with everyone sleeping side by side. And Aya got to sleep next to Yoko. Too bad that Karen was on the other side of Yoko; Aya didn't quite yet fully trust her. Since she didn't have a pair of her own. _"Auugh, what an embarrassing thought!"_ Aya groaned silently, and turned again as red as a tomato. As if _anyone_ had any "pair" in here. Everyone was just really good _friends_ , even Alice and Shino.

Probably.

Hopefully.

Otherwise, Aya would be _so_ jealous.

With Yoko already snoring softly beside her, it wasn't hard for her to catch sleep.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

Somewhere in the wee hours, Aya woke up to see Karen having her face in Yoko's cleavage and her arms around her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" she screamed and pulled Karen off of Yoko, forgetting all about Japanese politeness, subtlety, and harmony.

"Huh, what?" Karen asked, barely waking up.

"You were all over Yoko!" Aya yelled and shook Karen's shoulders.

"Oh, I toss and turn around a lot when I sleep," Karen explained.

 _"Yeah, what's a little groping and motorboating with your good friends,"_ Aya thought sarcastically, cursing that she herself didn't think of "accidentally" doing that. Not that she could ever do things like that.

Everyone else had woken up to the commotion. Except for Shino, of course. Nothing short of a nine Richter earthquake could wake her up.

"Oi, what are you two doing? Fighting over me?" Yoko asked, rubbing her eyes.

Aya yelled, "No!", while Karen yelled, "Yes!"

"WHAT?" Aya screamed.

"I mean literally. We are fighting _over_ her," Karen explained.

Aya let go of Karen's shoulders, or, rather, pushed her away so that she fell on top of Shino.

"What time is it?" Alice asked.

"Barely half past four…" Aya sighed. "I can't get any sleep now."

"Why don't we go see the sunrise?" Yoko suggested.

"Oo! Great idea!" Alice gasped. "Shino, Shino! Wake up! Come and watch sunrise with us!"

Of course, Shino did not wake up even when Alice yelled into her ear and shook her.

"Let me try," Karen said, knelt beside Shino, bent down, and whispered something in her ear.

To everyone's surprise, Shino immediately woke up, brimming over with excitement. "Oh yes! Let's go! Sunrise!"

"What did you say to her?" Aya gasped.

"It's a secret!" Karen exclaimed.

They went to the second floor balcony, which faced east, and watched the Sun rising from the calm ocean.

After Aya had taken a few photos – no surprise that most of them were of Yoko – Shino borrowed Aya's camera and took as many pictures of Alice, Karen, and Alice and Karen, and Karen and Alice together as she could, ordering them to change poses and positions.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

That day went more quietly than the last, since most of the girls went back to bed and slept for a few hours more. Aya sat in a chaise lounge, in the shade, and tried to read a book, though she kept dozing off and could barely get any of it.

Later in the afternoon, Karen wore an apron over her bikini – to Shino's delight – and carried food and utensils out of the kitchen, and uncovered the deluxe barbeque set on the terrace.

"We're having a barbeque?" Aya asked. "Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped."

"No, women don't know anything about real barbeque! I have to set it all up," Karen explained.

"I thought you were a woman too…" Aya sighed.

"Well, yes … but it's a matter of principle!"

Aya was speechless. That didn't make any sense.

"Anyway, you could actually help after all... Yoko, slice the beef! Against the grain. Half an inch thickness or so. Aya, take these bell peppers and roast them black on the flames! Then peel the skins off. Alice, slice the onions! And Shino – umm, just stand there and look cute?" Karen commanded.

"Hey, I can cook!" Shino complained.

"But your sister is terrible at it and we don't know if it's contagious."

"Hereditary, you mean?" Aya asked.

Whether Karen's antics were silly or senseless or both, the barbeque was great as they sat down to eat.

"Reminds me of Ghengis Khan," Karen muttered, as she swallowed last bite of her fifth slice of grilled beef.

"Oh, you mean that dish from Hokkaido?" Aya asked.

"No, that guy who conquered half the world. He tenderized slices of beef by keeping them under his saddle," Karen explained.

This image made the beef seem not quite as delicious to Aya as before.

"What, I thought Ghengis Khan was that silly German band in the 1970's?" Alice asked.

"Are you two sure you are Japanese?" Yoko asked.

Aya glared at Yoko, but decided not to take any more part in this discussion which was only getting weirder.

As it got darker, Karen turned more lights on, and took out a gigantic portable CD player, calling it a "ghetto blaster" in English, and started revving up music. Her choices sounded like they were from Japanese dance platform games.

The only ones who could dance to that were Yoko and Karen. But Aya was happy to just watch, and take some more pictures, until her camera started warning about a filling memory chip. "What, have I taken that much!" she gasped. She knew it could store at least over 1,500. _"Ah well, it's for the rest of my life…"_

Aya was feeling quite melancholic. All this fun would soon be over. And they might never do this again.

"Aya! Aren't you going to dance?"

It was Yoko. "No, I can't. That's too fast for me."

"Aww, my best friend won't dance with me…" Yoko moaned, feigning tears.

Something snapped.

"Stop! Just stop that!" Aya screamed.

"Eh? What?" Yoko asked, dumb as usual.

Aya tried to say something, but exactly at that point Karen turned up the volume so much that Yoko couldn't hear it. Aya turned around and shouted, "Damn it! Karen! Turn that down!"

"But we are dancing!" Karen screamed back.

"I don't care!" Aya yelled. Turning back at Yoko, she said, "I don't want to be your friend!"

Having thought Karen would not turn the noise down, Aya had spoken very loudly. And not only the volume had been turned down – the entire stereo set was turned off a split second before she spoke.

Aya's words echoed in the now-quiet summer night. An echo came back from the woods on the other side of the bay, as if confirming Aya's words. "I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND! … I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND! …"

"Ha ha ha!" Yoko laughed, shocking Aya even more. "Did you hear that? This place has an amazing echo!" Yoko exclaimed with great excitement. She turned around and bellowed, "RASSERA! RASSERA!", laughing at the sound echoing back.

Everyone else was frozen in shock.

Then, Yoko's shoulders slumped. Slowly, she turned around at stared wide-eyed at Aya. "What did you just say?!" she gasped.

"Uh, I – I don't want to be your friend…" Aya gasped, out of breath. But she was about to burst, because that was not what she had actually meant! And she desperately wanted to explain that. But all the words were stuck in her throat.

"Oh," Yoko simply replied.

Her expression was unlike anything Aya had ever seen. As if all Yoko's energy and happiness had been just drained away. Her eyes looked dead as she stared at Aya for a few seconds.

Yoko then turned around and walked away.

Aya wanted to follow but for the moment her legs didn't respond. Neither could she make a sound, to yell after Yoko.

So they watched Yoko walking away, until she disappeared into the woods.

It took a while before they recovered. It was Shino who walked up to Aya and said what they were all thinking of. "How could you say that to Yoko? She's been your best friend since middle school!"

"I didn't mean it like that," Aya said.

Alice walked up to her as well. "I don't understand…"

"Oh, it's obvious," Karen chirped. "Ayaya doesn't want to be Yoko's friend!"

Everyone turned to stare at Karen. "What?!" most of them gasped.

"She doesn't want to be her friend," Karen repeated. "Because she wants to be her waifu!"

"No, I don't!" Aya groaned. "Not exactly … I mean, not a wife! I-I want … I want …"

The color returned to Aya's face. In fact, she turned beet red.

Even Shino finally got it. "You love Yoko!" she chirped.

"Wow! Amazing! Congratulations, you two," Alice exclaimed.

"W-what? I just drove her away! I hurt her feelings real bad! It's all over!" Aya cried.

"Nonsense. You just have to go after her and explain everything!" Karen exclaimed. She walked up to Aya and shoved her towards the forest path. "Go!"

"I can't do it, it's way too embarrassing!" Aya complained.

"Well, Ayaya, you _have_ to do it now," Karen said, nudging Aya again. "Otherwise Yoko will leave for good. She'll … go to the ships and sail away as a sailor!"

Aya glared at her. "I don't think you can just sail away like that! Not without training!"

"She'll join a travelling circus?"

"She doesn't know any circus tricks! They start training, like, three years old!"

"She'll join the self-defense force?"

"She'd have to finish high school first, at least!"

"She'll become a nun –"

Before Aya could answer this one, Shino yelled, "Stop! Stop making excuses! Just go! Run! Fetch!"

Karen shoved her in the back and she stumbled a few steps forward. Defeated, Aya turned to look at her friends – well, _they_ at least still were her friends. Then, she started jogging to the direction Yoko had gone.

デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

JGSDF = Japan Ground Self-Defense Force – is the army of Japan.

Oh no! I forgot to tell you what Karen whispered to Shino to wake her up! :D (I do know what it was…)

Hope there isn't too many typos or inconsens…inconsistenc..insecon … mistakes. This took a long time to write and I kept forgetting what I was doing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kin-iro Mosaic: Not a long-distance relationship! Chapter 4**

A little Christmas present: I managed to squeeze out some kind of a chapter. Most of this had been sitting on my hard disk for months.

'デリミタ デリミタ デリミタ

The woods at nighttime. A place Aya quickly realized was exactly the place where she did not ever want to be. Each time she slowed down she could hear sounds. And not just the cicadas; something was cracking twigs in the thicket. Aya's heart leaped into her throat as she suddenly heard a ghastly laugh from nearby trees.

"Please don't kill me!" she cried and started running faster, taking the path that went straight away from that awful noise. As she stopped to catch her breath, she realized it had just been a laughing owl, and not something like … a mad clown carrying an axe.

And now she was finally, completely lost in the woods. She had no idea where the cabin was, or even the direction to the sea.

But for now, that didn't worry her. Since everything was totally ruined anyway, what did it matter? There was a large, flat stone beside the path and she sat down to think.

"I can't face her. It's too embarrassing. I have to leave and never come back."

Aya remembered some things Karen had suggested. "A nun? How does one become a nun?"

She knew very little about buddhist nuns. She had seen somwhere that they had to walk 20 miles every day. And the christian nuns … they whip themselves? "That's terrible! I could never become a nun."

Becoming a sailor was out of the question. Aya got terribly seasick every time she was on a boat.

Besides, for now she wouldn't be leaving anywhere, having no idea where she was. So she had the rest of the night to think.

"Serves me right. I ruined everything. Nobody will ever come looking for me."

Especially not Yoko. Their friendship was over and Yoko hated her now. "I will starve to death and they will find my bleached bones years later."

Of course, that wasn't true but she wanted to be as miserable as possible. As a punishment.

She heard another crack of a twig, and jumped back onto her feet. "A bear?" she gasped, her heart pounding.

Or something worse? Did that murderous, evil clown stalk her carrying that huge, bloody axe? Or maybe there was a ghost. Or a demon, like in that scary movie Yoko once wanted to watch and Aya had to sleep with the lights on for two weeks afterwards.

"How did this turn into a test of courage?!" Aya muttered. She started walking. It was better than sitting here and trembling in fear. Or sitting here and thinking – even worse.

There were way too many paths around here. She had no idea which one to follow. After going in circles, she decided to always select the widest and most used path. At least that seemed to take her somewhere.

Aya didn't want to shout for help, but finally she gave up. "Yoko!" she shouted.

"What?" Yoko said. She was standing right there, beside the path. Aya had just walked past her.

Aya turned around in a shock. She wanted to throw herself on Yoko's arms, but of course she couldn't. "Yoko! I'm o sorry! I didn't mean it!"

Yoko was smiling. "I guessed so much. Sorry for leaving like that. I tried to come back right away."

"What? Did you go back to the cabin?"

"Well …" Yoko said, rubbing the back of her head. "I said I tried to come back. But I got lost so I couldn't."

"Oh. Of course," Aya sighed. "I got lost as well."

Then Aya again rembered what she had said earlier. "Anyway!" she gasped. "I'm sorry, It's all my fault! I'm no good! You said you like looking at the curves on woman's body!"

Whatever Yoko was expecting, this was almost completely opposite of it. "Eeeeh?" she gasped.

"You did! You wanted curves on a woman's body. At 5:50, in the fourth episode of the first season!"

"Don't break the fourth wall, Aya!"

"And I'm flat –"

And then Aya forgot everything she was saying because Yoko embraced her.

Both had only bikinis on, so there was way too much bare skin against bare skin. Aya felt like she was melting on Yoko's arms.

And then there was Yoko's scent. Intoxicating, sensually thrilling. Aya's body swayed against Yoko and her eyes closed. She wanted to smell _everywhere_ , every inch of this amazing body.

Aya's knees began to tremble and she could feel their her heart – both of their hearts, pounding like they would soon burst.

Their hands had started moving as on their own, sliding, caressing. Aya's fingers got entangled into the strings of Yoko's bikini top. "Whoa, what are you doing?" Yoko whispered as she thought Aya was undressing her.

Aya's eyes opened. "No, I wasn't –" she forgot everything when she stared at Yoko's eyes, glistening in the moonlight. Those eyes started coming closer and Aya closed her own eyes again. She was ready to give herself to Yoko. The first kiss, her body, anything Yoko wanted to take. She pressed herself even tighter against Yoko, tilted her head slightly and puckered her lips.

But before anything happened, they heard a sound from the bushes nearby. Someone gasped or yelped, then someone else made a loud "Ssshh!".

It took her a second or two to register it.

Frantically, Aya pushed Yoko away so hard that she almost fell. "Sorry, I'm sorry!" Aya yelled. "I didn't mean what I said, not in that way, you are my best friend and I never wanted to hurt you and I'm so sorry! Can you ever forgive me?"

Friend. Again… but that was the best she could hope for.

"And you there!" Aya shouted, turning around so fast that her twin-tails swayed in the air. "Stop hiding there and spying on us!"

The shrub rustled, and everyone else came out. Karen, Shinobu, and Alice.

"Sorry for ruining your moment!" Alice said, and bowed deeply.

"Yeah, sorry, Ayaya. Just when you would have given your virginity to Yoko!" Karen apologized as well, but she didn't look very apologetic like Shinobu and Alice.

"I wasn't! I didn't!" Aya yelled, her face beet red.

"Giving virginity? Eeeh?" Yoko said, looking puzzled.

"Don't listen to her!" Aya shouted. "Anyway!" she quickly continued. "Are you three lost as well? How can we get back to the cabin now? Must we spent the rest of the night here?"

"Naah…" Karen squeaked. "I know these paths like the back of my hand. This is my home turf, you know."

"Why are there so many paths anyway?" Yoko asked. Apparently, and fortunately for Aya, she seemed to have forgotten the 'virginity' mentioned.

"It's the bears. They make paths when they roam around," Karen replied.

"Eeeeek!" Alice and Shinobu cried. Aya turned pale. "Bears, have there been bears around here all this time! I could have been eaten!"

"Oh, did I say bears? I meant deer," Karen said, and continued with some English words, " _Bear, beer, deer,_ they all sound the same you know."

"But you are speaking Japanese!" Aya groaned.

"Aww, deer!" Shinobu chirped. "They are so cute. Have you seen the deer in Nara, Alice?"

"Mm! Deer! Delicious," Yoko noted.

"Aren't you guys getting cold in here, wearing just swimsuits?" Aya sighed, rubbing her arms which were on goosebumps. She wished Yoko could warm her up, but of course she couldn't when everyone was here.

Karen lead them back to the comforts of civilization and they chatted lively while walking.

With a tired shuffle, Aya followed last. It was great to have so many good friends, but it was sometimes tiresome.

Yoko slowed down to walk beside her. "So, want to sleep together tonight?"

Aya's nose didn't even bother to start bleeding, because she knew Yoko's question was totally innocent.

"I do want to be your friend, but you are so dense sometimes…" Aya muttered.

"What was that?" Yoko asked.

"Nothing…" Aya sighed.


End file.
